Snow White Prince
by Keys-sama
Summary: Bagi Pangeran Levi, Eren mati tidak masalah selama tubuhnya bisa diawetkan dan bokongnya masih bisa digunakan. Parodyhumor. RiRen. RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Author**

**Queen Not Devil**

**Snow White Prince**

Bukan main sedihnya Levi, Pangeran dari Negeri Sina saat tahu pujaan hatinya telah meninggal karena memakan segigit apel. Apel yang para kurcaci bilang mungkin diberikan oleh ibu tirinya yang kejam dan selalu memiliki niat untuk membunuh sang puteri.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, pernah ada gadis kecil yang memberinya sisir, tetapi saat Eren –pangeran terbuang- menggunakannya, Erlen langsung jatuh lunglai tidak bernapas lagi. Tujuh kurcaci tampak panik. Kurcaci yang bernama Connie pun merasa aneh pada sisir yang terselip di rambut cokelat halus Eren, dan begitu Connie melepaskan sisir itu, seketika itu juga Eren hidup kembali. Para kurcaci bersorak '_Banzai'_ dengan alaynya.

Tapi dua hari kemudian, saat kurcaci pulang dari pertambangan mereka lagi-lagi merasa terguncang. Jean yang menemukan Eren tergeletak tidak bernapas di dekat pintu sangat khawatir akan keadaan Eren yang sepertinya lagi-lagi ditipu. Jean sebenarnya tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda beriris zamrud kebiruan itu bisa lagi-lagi tertipu?

Dan kurcaci yang dikabarkan mungkin masih satu _spesies_ dengan kuda pun merasa aneh saat melihat sebuah pita berwarna merah yang melingkar di pinggang baju kumal yang Eren kenakan. Dan saat Jean melepas pita itu kemudian membuangnya, pita itu langsung berubah menjadi ular _sanca_. Tahu ular sanca tidak? Kalau tidak tahu, anda boleh mengimajinasikan dengan ular yang lain. Penulis sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Dan setelah dua kali kena tipu, lagi-lagi Eren bisa dikibuli si ibu tiri. Armin, si kurcaci pirang mulai kebingungan. Setahunya, keledai saja tidak jatuh dua kali ke lubang yang sama. Nah, masa Eren sampai tiga kali harus mati gara-gara kelakuan biadab ibu tirinya?

Namun kali ini para kurcaci tidak bisa menemukkan benda apa pun. Tidak ada lagi benda asing yang menempel di tubuh Eren, yang mereka temukan justru sebutir apel, yang sudah hilang satu gigitan dan kemungkinan apel itu beracun.

Mikasa, kurcaci berambut kelam yang memiliki prinsip 'tanpa Eren aku mati' nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Sasha, Marco, dan Reiner berhasil membujuk Mikasa, akhirnya kurcaci itu pun sejak kemarin tidak mau bersuara dan tidak mengizinkan perutnya di isi apa-apa. Patah hati, membuat rasa laparnya hilang tak berbekas.

Dan di sinilah Levi saat ini. Di tengah hutan, diikuti prajurit terbaiknya -Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, dll, tengah menatap peti mati kaca yang ditempati oleh Eren. Levi bukan anak cengeng, dia tidak menangis walau Eren tidak bernapas lagi, dia juga tidak akan meraung layaknya para pujangga cinta yang kehilangan belahan jiwa.

Levi hanya diam, dan tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari, dia menyeringai tanpa sadar.

"Bawa peti mati ini ke istanaku, biar Eren diperlakukan layaknya pangeran sampai detik terakhir." Levi berkata datar. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, dia berbalik dan kembali menaiki kuda putihnya. Para kurcaci hanya bisa merelakannya, kecuali Mikasa, yang menangis meraung ingin ikut bersama Eren ke istana.

Levi menolak tegas. Gadis kurcaci itu hanya dianggapnya hama.

Kurcaci yang lain mengerti, mungkin selama ini Levi terus mencari Eren, Eren pun terus menunggu seseorang teman yang katanya akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Sayangnya, mereka dipertemukan disaat Eren sudah tidak bernyawa. Levi terlihat amat tabah, ikhlas, dan menerima.

Enam orang prajurit menaikkan peti Eren ke kereta kuda. Mereka mulai menyusuri tengah hutan tanpa memedulikan terik siang. Erwin yang menunggangi kuda di belakang Levi sedikit menatap pangerannya itu curiga, Hanji yang tahu penyimpangan seksual sang pangeran sudah yakin Eren dibawa bukan untuk diperlakukan layak, tetapi untuk si pangeran cebol itu perkosa.

Rahasia umum memang, Levi yang dulu sudah berkali-kali melamar pangeran baik hati namun bertampang suka cari ribut selalu ditolak dengan alasan Eren _straight_.

"Ya, tidak apa-apalah." Levi menggumam, dia melirik ke belakang, ke peti mati Eren. "Tinggal diawetkan kan tetap sama saja. Dengan begitu dia juga jadi tidak macam-macam." Levi yang diduga memiliki penyakit _nekrofilia_, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sekali pun Eren sudah mati. Baginya, walau tidak bisa memiliki hatinya, bokong semoknya lah yang utama.

Sungguh pemikiran yang benar-benar nista. Bisa tercemarlah nama baik monarki Ackerman yang begitu diagung-agungkan di Negeri Sina kalau sampai orang-orang tahu tingkah bejad calon raja mereka.

Erwin berdehem karena pangerannya itu mungkin tidak sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya. Levi pura-pura tuli.

Selama Levi mulai sibuk dengan gaya apa saja yang nanti akan dia praktekkan dengan mayat Eren, pangeran muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada jalanan berbatu yang kini tengah dilewati dia juga para pasukkannya.

Kereta kuda yang ditempati peti mati si brunette berguncang. Sampai kemudian roda kanannya menginjak sebuah batu besar membuat roda kanan kereta kayu yang mirip gerobak itu terlepas. Peti mati Eren terlempar, Levi yang melihatnya menyerapah murka. Para prajurit sudah siap mati ditelan kemarahan sang pangeran _chibi_.

Segera Levi melompat dari kudanya, dia bergegas menghampiri peti mati Eren yang _nyungsep_ ke semak-semak. Posisi peti sampai terbalik, Levi berdoa semoga pipi gembil Eren tidak terluka, bokong seksinya juga selamat tidak cedera. Aamiin.

Dibantu Erwin, Levi yang sebenarnya merupakan seorang perkasa akhirnya bisa membalikkan peti Eren. Kaca petinya tidak bersisa, sang pangeran bersyukur karena tidak ada serpihan kaca yang melukai belahan jiwanya.

Uhuk!

Eren terbatuk. Erwin melotot horror, Levi menganga, apalagi saat sosok yang sudah dipastikan tidak bernyawa itu memuntahkan sesuatu dan terbatuk-batuk. Levi menatap potongan apel sebesar kepalan tangan bayi baru lahir itu keluar dengan utuh.

Pantesan saja Eren langsung mati. Dia menelan apel itu tanpa mengunyahnya sama sekali.

Para prajurit nyaris berlari ketakutan menganggap Eren zombie.

Eren terduduk, Levi tercenung. Niatnya menyodok bokong semok Eren setiap hari menghilang sudah karena Eren tidak jadi mati.

Memang, ya? Niat buruknya itu sama sekali tidak dilancarkan Tuhan.

"Eren?"

"Levi?" Eren memanggil serak, dia menatap Levi dengan mata berairnya. Levi hanya menghela napas berat, yang dikira Eren, bernapas lega karena dia kembali hidup. "Kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Hm?" Levi sedikit bingung, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk saja. Yah, memang berkat kebodohan para prajuritnya lah kereta yang ditempati Eren rusak sehingga petinya terlempar. Dan mungkin karena guncangan, potongan apel yang diduga Levi menyangkut ditenggorokkan Eren keluar.

Setelah ini, Levi bersumpah akan membasmi para prajurit itu dengan hukuman mati.

"Terima kasih!" Eren melompat, memeluk leher Levi erat. Sang pangeran beriris kelam terkesiap. "Berkatmu aku hidup lagi, aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini Levi, aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Sang pangeran tersenyum senang, dia balas memeluk Eren bahagia. Bukan hanya bahagia karena Eren hidup kembali bahkan bersedia menikah dengannya, tetapi juga itu artinya dia akan setiap hari meng-ABCD-kan Eren, mendengar desahannya, bahkan mungkin merona malu-malu meminta lebih padanya.

Ah, sungguh khayalan yang benar-benar indah.

"Yah benar, karena berhutang nyawa padaku, mulai hari ini kau harus menyodorkan bokongmu padaku setiap waktu bocah!" ujarnya sebelum Eren menendang wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Levi terlempar beberapa meter. Para pengawalnya tidak ada yang berani menolongnya.

"Dasar paman perjaka tua mesum!" bentak Eren kesal. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Levi, membantu pangeran yang pura-pura kesakitan itu berdiri, Eren menopang tubuh calon suaminya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Sepertinya… aku memang akan melakukannya…" gumam Eren tanpa Levi sadari.

**The end**

**Iya. Saya tau ini absurd banget. Lagi iseng-iseng nyari urband legend biar bisa lanjutin 'Aku Hantu' malah kesasar dibuku dongeng.**

**Maaf kalo gak humornya gak kerasa.**

**Salam**

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
